A Bad Switch
by SIGsquirrel
Summary: Fred and Percy switch bodies!! Will they manage to act the other person for who knows how long?? *CHANGED USERNAME*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: This story is pretty stupid, I know. I was reading a story where Ron and Hermione switched bodies and I was thinking, what if Fred and Percy switched bodies? How would George feel? Would either Percy or Fred go mad? This takes place in Harry's fifth year, or Fred and George's seventh year. I think that's right. If it's not, pretend it is. (  
  
Also, I'm not English (I come from the good ol' USA, y'all and I am not from down south), so sorry if I misuse English terminology. Also, many times, instead of saying George and I, (Fred will be narrating) he will probably say we. But in the next sentence, or the next group of words, it should tell you if he means Fred and George, or the whole group of people.  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
  
  
"Fred! Wake up!" shouted my brother, George. I rolled over and barely managed to open my eyes to glare at him.  
  
"It's still bloody dark out, George," I groaned.  
  
"I know, but we have to get working on our little…experiment. We leave for Hogwarts in two days. You know we won't be able to work on it there."  
  
"Okay, fine, wait one second," I said. I sat up and groaned when I saw that the clock said it was 5 a.m. George was already dressed and was standing impatiently by the doorway. He looked exactly like me, which made sense because we are twins. We were both somewhat short and, like everyone else in our family, we had flaming red hair. I went to the bathroom, and then put some clothes on.  
  
"Help me pull out the supplies," I said to my brother, as I started to reach under my bed. I grabbed one side of a plywood board and he grabbed the other. We kept our stuff on the board, which made it easier to get out it out from under the bed. After a bit of a struggle, we finally managed to get everything in the middle of the room, between our beds.  
  
"Do you think this will work?" asked George, as he poured yellow liquid into a beaker full of blue powder. As the two things mixed, becoming a green sort of soup, they started bubbling and foaming. I knew from experience that it was about to explode.  
  
"DUCK!" I yelled just in time. As we jumped onto our beds and grabbed pillows for shields, the whole concoction blew up. Green globs of dough-like material flew everywhere, covering the wall, the door, the beds, furniture, everything. Cautiously, George and I climbed off our beds and looked around. The place looked like a nuclear bomb had hit it. The second our mum saw it, I knew we would be in huge trouble. Thankfully, we were leaving for Hogwarts soon.  
  
"Now what?" asked George. I shrugged and started pulling the stuff off my bed, which was a lot harder then it sounded because it stuck to everything like glue. George picked up the beaker and looked in it. He pulled out small, round purple object. It appeared to be some sort of ball. He sniffed it and smiled.  
  
"What?" I asked. "Did it work?"  
  
"Sure smells like it did," he said smiling.  
  
"Yes!" I shouted. For weeks, practically since summer began, we were trying to create a type of sweet that would cause the eater to disappear and reappear anywhere within a twenty-yard radius of where he was standing. Unfortunately, you had no decision over where you appeared. So far, the only thing that would happen was that the sweet would smell horrible and have the same color as vomit. I was guessing that the thing we made today actually smelled pleasant.  
  
"Who should we try it out on?" asked George. Just as I was about to answer, our bedroom door swung open. On the other side was our mum and she did not look happy.  
  
"Uh oh," muttered George.  
  
"Oh hello, Mum. Lovely day, isn't it?" I said, trying to seem as nice as I could.  
  
"What happened here?" she asked. You could tell she was trying not to scream.  
  
"Just an…experiment," said George. I tried to nod convincingly.  
  
"It is 5:30 in the morning. You must have wakened the entire household! And look at this room! What is that, that stuff?" She did not succeed, and by the last sentence was yelling as quietly as she could, which would have been funny if I was not the one being yelled at.  
  
"We were cleaning up," I told her.  
  
"Well, good. When you are finished you are to come and de-gnome the garden. It has been weeks since you last did it." With that, she turned around and left, slamming the door.  
  
"Great, now we won't even have time to try out the…well, what should we call it?" I asked.  
  
"How about the Transporting Toffee?"  
  
"Sounds good. Come on, let's get this room cleaned so we go and get the de- gnoming done." We started on opposite ends of the room and slowly picked off all the globs of stuff. Fortunately, even though it was very sticky, once you got it off something, all of the glob would come off so you weren't left with little bits that would not come off. In twenty minutes our room was as clean as it was when I woke up, which was not that clean.  
  
George and I went downstairs and outside. Even though it was only around 6:00, Ron and Harry (who had come around the middle of summer) were flying around on their broomsticks. Harry's Firebolt made Ron's old broom look like a snail in comparison.  
  
"Hey, guys," Ron called down, "was that you who made that explosion? It woke me and Harry up, so we decided to practice flying before a lot of Muggles got up. Hermione can sleep through anything, though. We stopped by Ginny's room and all we heard was snoring. " Hermione had come about three days before and was staying in Ginny's room.  
  
"Yeah, it was us. You want to help us de-gnome the garden? Mum said we had to do it," said George.  
  
"Umm…no thanks," Ron told us.  
  
"Fine," I sighed. "Some brother. Won't even help out his older, wiser brothers, who would do anything for him."  
  
"I know," said George, playing along. "Think of all the things we had done for him, and now he won't even help with one little thing."  
  
"Okay, we'll help," Ron agreed. "But only if you two shut up."  
  
"Ron!" Harry said, annoyed.  
  
"And look," George said, "someone who we have saved from dangerous bludgers many times is being selfish and won't give us a hand."  
  
Harry just sighed, but he flew his broom down, got off and walked over to us.  
  
I smiled. George and I have always been good at getting people to do what we want. Not that we were mean or anything, but it was just something that came natural to us. It also had helped us out numerous times as we tended to get caught doing pranks, a lot.  
  
With Ron and Harry to help, the de-gnoming to a lot less shorter time then we had expected. Before long, we had gotten our brooms and were flying with Ron and Harry. Around 7:30, Mum called us in for breakfast. We were going to Diagon Alley that day, so everyone had gotten up somewhat earlier then usual.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for ending write there, but I want to post this. Don't worry; the next chapter should be up very soon. Two days at the most. (Don't quote me on that.) The switch should happen next chapter. Please review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
A/N: This chapter should be the one where they switch places. Remember, "we" usually means Fred and George only, unless I say other characters. Just in case you don't get confused, when I first posted this story, in the summary I put that George and Percy switch places. It's going to be Fred and Percy. Also, the summary's updated now. Spoilers for the fourth book, so beware!! Please read and review!  
  
  
  
At the breakfast table was Mum, Dad, Ginny, Percy, and Hermione. Mum just sort of glared at George and I as we all sat down. Dad murmured a good morning and so did Ginny and Hermione. Percy just nodded to us, being the stuck up git that he is. Of course I mean git in a nice way.  
  
"So, Dad, we're going to Diagon Alley today, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, we are, Fred. Percy decided to join us, he has to get some things for work."  
  
"Lucky us," I muttered to George, who snickered. Fortunately the only one who heard me was Harry, who just smiled.  
  
"Well, come on, eat up. We have to get to Diagon Alley early, before the crowds," said Mum.  
  
The rest of breakfast was in silence, except for Ron, Harry, and Hermione talking among themselves, quietly. After breakfast, Mum quickly cleared the table. We went upstairs to our room and grabbed some of the money that Harry had given us. He had won it last year, in the Triwizard Cup. (A/N Sorry if that's wrong.) Because he felt guilty about Cedric or something, he gave it to us. We used about half of it for ingredients for the Toffees, but we still had a lot left.  
  
"Hey, Fred, I have an idea. How about we bring the Toffee, and see if there is anyone at Diagon Alley we can test it on?"  
  
"Good idea. There should be some kids from school there. Shame we didn't have it when we went to pick up Harry," I said, smiling. Once, when we went to pick up Harry, we had…er…accidentally, let's say, dropped one of our latest sweets where we knew Dudley, Harry's fat cousin, would find it. He did and his tongue grew more than four feet long. It was bloody brilliant. It was even worth the trouble we got into, later.  
  
"Yeah, oh well, we should find someone. Maybe Neville will be there," George said, mentioning a fifth year that, well, isn't the sharpest tool in shed, as that one American song says.  
  
"Maybe. Let's head down stairs. I don't want Mum getting mad again."  
  
"Okay. I'll put the Toffee in my pocket."  
  
We went back downstairs, where everyone else was ready to go. It seemed as if we were going to use Floo Powder because everyone was huddled around the fireplace.  
  
"Does everything have their list of supplies that are needed for school?" Mum asked.  
  
"Yes," everyone chorused. We had gotten them a few days ago. Everything on it was pretty much the standards stuff, nothing too unusual.  
  
"Good, okay, Arthur, how about you go first, then the twins, then Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Percy, and I'll go last."  
  
"Excuse me, mother, but I was thinking of apparating. I do not feel like getting soot all over my new robes," said Percy.  
  
George and I just looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Sometimes we could not believe that we were related to that guy.  
  
"If you must, Percy," said Mum, distracted. "Okay, go ahead Arthur. See you there, Percy."  
  
Our dad took some Floo Powder, threw it into the fireplace, and stepped in and yelled "Diagon Alley." After him, went George, then me. I threw the Floo Powder in and stepped into the fireplace. Trying not to cough, I yelled "Diagon Alley." Suddenly, I was pulled into the fireplace and started going faster and faster. Finally, I fell out into a street. I got up and looked around. I saw Dad and George standing a bit back. Quickly, I went to join them, so I would not be hit by Ginny when she came through.  
  
First Ginny, then Hermione, then Ron, and finally Harry, then Mum went through the fireplace. Percy had apparated to where we were, after I had gone. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went off somewhere, probably looking for friends. Mum and Ginny headed to Gringotts, to take out some money. Dad and Percy went to go look at ministry stuff. Ugh, boring. George and I decided to see if we could find Lee Jordan and show him our latest experiment.  
  
"Hey, Fred, let's look in the joke shop. If Lee's here at all, he'll be there."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
We walked down the street towards our favorite place at Diagon Alley. The only place better was in Hogsmeade, a town near Hogwarts where third years and up are allowed to go on certain weekends. Unfortunately, we were in London, so we would settle for this place. But, as I saw it, any joke shop is good. On the way we passed the one place George and I would love to go, Knockturn Alley. But, our mum would never in a million years let us step foot there. We passed the new broom model, a Firebolt 2. What I would give to own one of them. Finally we made it to the joke shop.  
  
"George, do you see Lee?" I asked.  
  
"Umm…no, but he could be towards the back."  
  
As we made our way through the crowds of kids, I kept my eye out for our friend. We've known him since our first year at Hogwarts. I was just about to give up hope, when I happened to see him in the far back corner. I waved and called his name. He looked around, spotted us and came over.  
  
"Hey guys," he said. "You got anything new?"  
  
"Yeah," said George. "But come on, let's go somewhere quieter. I don't feel like anyone over hearing us."  
  
We headed over to bench, where you could sit down and rest. Lee and George sat down, while I stood, keeping watch for anyone who may overhear us.  
  
"So, what is it?" asked Lee, excited. I didn't blame him. If I was he, and I knew what George and me could do, I'd be pretty excited if we came up with something. Technically, I would also be a little scared, but hey, so what. George reached into his pocket and pulled out the Transporting Toffee.  
  
"This is it," he said, dramatically.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A Transporting Toffee," I said. "It transports the person to anywhere in a twenty-foot radius of where he was standing. Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I like it. Just put a guy right near the girl's bathroom and give it to him. Or, even better, one of us can stand right outside Dumbledore's office. There would be like a fifty percent chance of ending up there. Wicked. Bloody wicked."  
  
"I know," said George.  
  
We just sat there for a second, all the possibilities running through our heads. George had put the Toffee on the seat next to him. Just then Percy walked by.  
  
"Hello, boys, how are you doing," he asked.  
  
"Jolly good, old chap, would you like to join me for a spot of tea?" I asked, while George and Lee laughed behind me.  
  
"Very mature, Fred," Percy said, sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you very much," I told him.  
  
"What is this?" he asked, picking up the Toffee.  
  
"Percy, don't—," I started to say as Percy put the Toffee into his mouth.  
  
"What, Fred?"  
  
"—Eat that Toffee," finished George, weakly.  
  
"Why not?" asked Percy, just as I started feeling funny. I suddenly felt sick and dizzy. I had to close my eyes for a minute and when I opened them, I felt different, to say the least. For some reason, George was on the right of me now, not the left. Also, he seemed shorter, which was very odd because we are exactly the same height. Also, I felt…I don't know…disconnected. I didn't feel like a twin.  
  
With some twins, the two can read speak to each other telepathically. George and I could never do but I could still know if he was happy or sad or things like that. Like in Quidditch, I always knew if he was able to stop the bludger, I didn't have to see him, I just knew. I knew if I had to go and help, or if he got it. Right now I wasn't feeling any of that stuff. It was lonely.  
  
"Fred, Fred are you okay," I heard George saying.  
  
"Yeah," I tried to answer, but still sick. For some reason, though, George wasn't looking at me. He was looking at someone else. I turned to see who it was.  
  
It was my body.  
  
  
  
A/N: Oooh, perfect place to end a chapter. I know, I am cruel. But don't worry, even as you read this I am working on the next chapter. I am trying to make these chapters as long as possible. Well, like they all say, "Reviews help me write faster," so scroll down to the bottom of your screen, and click that rectangular button. Thanks!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
A/N: Sorry to everyone. But, I just had to do a cliffhanger. Anyway, read and review!!! The story continues…  
  
  
  
It was my body. I was staring at my body. Right now, though, my body did not look so good. I…him…whatever looked rather sick.  
  
"What the—?" I sort of screamed.  
  
"Geez, Percy, what is it? Can't you see Fred isn't feeling well?" said George.  
  
"What did you call me?" I asked, starting to hyperventilate.  
  
"Percy, what else would I call you?"  
  
"Okay, listen to me George," I said slowly trying to stay calm. "I am not Percy."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I never knew you knew how to make a joke."  
  
"This is not funny. I am serious. I am George. I would not lie to you," I tried to convince him.  
  
"Yeah, then what is the map called that we used to get around the school and who did we give it to?" George asked me.  
  
"Easy. It is called the Marauder's Map. It is on a piece of old parchment paper that appears blank. To access it, you must say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'. To clear it you say 'Mischief managed'. In our fifth year, we gave it to Harry because he couldn't go to Hogsmeade and we felt sorry for him," I said, slightly out of breath. By this time, George and Lee were sort of staring at me.  
  
"Fred?" George asked quietly. I nodded. About that time, Percy, I assumed it was him in my body, started to revive.  
  
"Wha…what happened?" he asked groggily.  
  
I stepped into his view. "We've switched bodies."  
  
"Oh my…" he started. He looked down at his…my body and his eyes widened even more.  
  
"How did this happen? Wait; am I in your body, Fred?  
  
"Yeah, duh," I told him.  
  
"Well, sorry, but you guys are twins after all. I could be in George's body."  
  
"Well, what do we do, now?" asked Lee.  
  
"I don't know," George told him.  
  
Just about then, Lee's mum came up to us. She seemed to be in a hurry.  
  
"Lee Jordan! Where have you been? You know we are going to go visit your grandparents today," she yelled at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry mum. I was just talking to Fred and George."  
  
"Well, let's go boy."  
  
"Bye, Lee," George said.  
  
"Bye," he called back.  
  
"Okay, now what do we do?" I asked.  
  
"Well, first, you two are going to tell me what you did. Obviously, it must have been something you guys did," Percy said, mad.  
  
"It must have been the Toffee!" George exclaimed.  
  
"What? Wait, do you mean that thing I ate?"  
  
"Well, we tried to warn you. I would think that by now, you would have learned not to eat anything that is near us," I told him.  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know? It did look like a piece of candy. How did you make it, anyway?"  
  
We told him the whole story of the Transporting Toffee. The only thing we didn't tell him was where we got the money for it. The whole time, Percy just sat there, shaking his head dumbly. By the time we finished telling the story, it was pretty late in the day.  
  
"You actually made that?" he asked. "Don't you know how dangerous it would be to give it to someone? It could kill them!"  
  
"Well, it didn't," I said.  
  
"Yeah, but look at what it did do!"  
  
"Hey!" said George.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We still have to get our stuff for Hogwarts! Mum said to meet her at Flourish and Blotts around 1:00. We have five minutes."  
  
"Oh my god, Hogwarts," said Percy in my body. "School starts for you in two days. We have to switch back by then!"  
  
"Well, you can keep wishing. Some of the ingredients for the Toffee need to sit for two weeks. You're going to have to go to Hogwarts," I informed him.  
  
"I can't! And what about my job? You can't do it!"  
  
"Geez Fre…I mean Percy. Calm down. Just take a holiday. You never missed work before, so your boss shouldn't mind," George said. "And we have to get to the bookstore now.  
  
We started walking towards Flourish and Blotts. While we walked, I wondered what we were going to do. If only George had listened to me two weeks ago and we prepared ingredients for two Toffees. But no, he didn't and now Percy was going to Hogwarts pretending to be me. I could see it now, him getting one hundreds on everything and ruining my reputation. And I would have to work at the Ministry! We had suddenly stopped and I looked up and saw we were there. Inside I could see Mum and everyone else.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked when she saw us.  
  
"We walked here as fast as we could," George said.  
  
"Yes, mother, we are terribly sorry," said my body. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well, don't be smart about it Fred. And Percy, I would think that you would at least try to be here on time."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I just lost track of time," I told her.  
  
"Well, go in there and get your books. Here's some money," she said handing us some Sickles.  
  
"Why did she get mad at me?" asked Percy, inside the store. "I only apologized for being late."  
  
"Maybe she got mad at you because you're in my body and she knows I would never say that and mean it, stupid."  
  
"Well how am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Don't fight, you two. Let's just get the books and go home," said George.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The books we needed were easy to find. In the store I saw several of my friends from Hogwarts. Unfortunately, I couldn't say hello to any of them because right now I was Percy and all of my friends know how stuck up he is, or was, or something. After we bought the books, we went outside to look for everyone. They were standing right by the fireplace we had used when we arrived. One by one, we all used Floo Powder to get home. I just hope no one noticed how I also used Floo Powder. I may be in Percy's body, but I still couldn't apparate.  
  
Once we got home, everyone went his or her separate ways. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all went up to Ron's room. Ginny went to her room, and mum and dad went to the kitchen, probably to talk. Trying not to look suspicious, Percy, George, and me all went up to George's room and mine.  
  
"Wow, your room sure is messy," said Percy, as he walked in.  
  
"Yeah, well, you better get used to it cause you're going to be sleeping in it for two nights," I reminded him.  
  
"Lucky me," he muttered.  
  
While Percy in my body, gazed around the room in disgust, I went to my bed and pulled out the stuff we were using in the experiment. Percy stared at all the things we had come to own over the years. I don't blame him. Our floor looked like a, what was that Muggle word? A mad scientist's labor-a- tory? Something like that. Anyway, we had a lot of stuff.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, third chapter done. Please review everyone, it only takes a minute. Hey, even flame it if you want to, I don't care. Any review is better than no review. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. Also, sorry if this story sounds to American. Review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see first chapter.  
  
A/N: Hey! ( Thanks to all my reviewers so far!! There's not much to say. Just, review!!!  
  
"George, you cut up the beetle eyes, while I boil the newt wings," I told him. Before long, we had all the ingredients out that needed to sit.  
  
"You two actually know what you're doing," said Percy, amazed.  
  
"Of course we do. We've been doing this kind of stuff for years now. It would be pretty sad if we didn't know what we were doing," George said.  
  
Soon, we had put all of the ingredients into non-breakable jars that we had made at Hogwarts last year. By then, Mum had called us down for supper.  
  
"Remember, you are me," I told Percy as we walked down the stairs.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hello, boys," said Mum, when we came into the kitchen. "Come sit down, supper is almost ready."  
  
"Percy, did you find the things you needed for the Ministry?" asked Dad.  
  
"Erm…yeah, I did," I told him, unsurely.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Well, in less than two days, all of you will be leaving for Hogwarts. The summer went by quickly," Mum said to us all.  
  
The rest of the dinner was somewhat silent, only with people asking for other people to pass things and Ron and crew talking. After dinner, Ron asked if George and I…well, technically Percy, I guess, wanted to go practice Quidditch. I suddenly realized something. Percy could not play Quidditch if his life depended on it!  
  
"Well, why n—," George started.  
  
"Wait, I need to talk to you for a second, George," I said quickly, dragging him out into the hall.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Percy cannot play Quidditch!!"  
  
"What? Oh! What are we going to do? We're on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts. This is our seventh year, we can't lose the Quidditch cup!"  
  
"We have to teach him. Somehow," I said, knowing that it would be near, if not impossible.  
  
"But you can't teach someone, especially if they need to be good, how to play Quidditch with only two people. We have to tell Ron and Harry. They would help us."  
  
"We can't!"  
  
"Fine, if you want to be horrible at Quidditch, it's fine with me. Go ahead."  
  
"Some brother you are. Fine, we'll tell them," I agreed, reluctantly as Percy came up to us.  
  
"What are you talking about? Also, I can't play Quidditch! I am horrible at it!"  
  
"We know. We have to tell Ron and Harry. They can help us teach you how to play. Okay?" asked George.  
  
"What?! We can't tell them!"  
  
"That's what I said," I muttered.  
  
"We have to. They'd probably find out anyway. It's not like the two of you act the same."  
  
"Okay, we will. But I know we are going to regret this," Percy said.  
  
"Hey, Ron, Harry, come over here. We need to tell you something," George called.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Ron, looking oddly at me, well actually at Percy but it was me in his body, because George and me don't normally hang out with Percy.  
  
"Well, you see," I started.  
  
"Fred and I were making this candy, which was supposed to transport a person somewhere, and at Diagon Alley, Percy, here, ate the candy," George said, pointing at my body.  
  
"Wait. Why are you pointing at Fred?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because, the candy didn't work. It caused Percy and me to switch bodies. I'm Fred," I said.  
  
"Do you actually think Harry and I are going to believe that?" asked Ron.  
  
"Would Percy joke about something like this?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh my…" Ron started.  
  
"No way," said Harry. Both of them looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Shut up," I said.  
  
"You have to admit, Fred, it is sort of funny," George told me. Then he started laughing. Percy and I just stood there.  
  
"Okay, why did you tell us this?" asked Ron, trying to stop laughing and catching his breathe.  
  
"We need you to help us teach Percy how to play Quidditch. We can't switch back before school starts, and well, there is the Quidditch team and all."  
  
Harry suddenly stopped laughing. He was on the Quidditch team, too, the seeker. He knew that we would never be able to win with Percy on our team.  
  
"We'll help," he said.  
  
"Yeah, sure, it will certainly be entertaining."  
  
"Be quiet, Ron," Percy told him. I just sighed and walked outside, knowing the others would follow me.  
  
"Um, guys, we have a problem," I said.  
  
"What?" said Ron.  
  
"We only have four brooms, including Harry's. There are five people here."  
  
"How about Ron sits out? He can always throw tennis balls up or something," George suggested.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Face it Ron," Harry said, "you are the worst, no offense, player here, except for Percy, again no offense, and he's the one we're teaching. Do you want Griffindor to lose the Quidditch Cup?"  
  
"Fine, I'll sit out," Ron consented.  
  
He went over to the porch and grabbed a chair. The rest of us mounted brooms, Harry on his Firebolt, George on his broom, Percy on mine, and I got stuck with Ron's. It was pretty sad to see how poorly Percy sat on his…er…my broom. If a stray bludger came his way, he wouldn't have a chance. I went over to show him how to hold and sit on the broom. He looked about as comfortable as someone who had the full body bind curse done on him, only Percy could move, barely, though.  
  
"Okay," said George, "Ron, could you throw up a tennis ball up here."  
  
"Here," said Ron, throwing as hard as he could, since we were pretty high up.  
  
"Percy," George said, "I'm going to throw this tennis ball at you. You are going to use this bat." He handed Percy a Beater's bat. "And try to hit the ball as hard as you can. One, two, three."  
  
The tennis ball went straight at Percy, who barely managed to dodge it and the ball flew past him. I tried to go get it, but Ron's old broom would never make it in time, before the ball hit the ground. Harry, on the other hand, zoomed after it and caught it in nearly five seconds. I guess all the practice he had catching the snitch paid off.  
  
"George! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Percy yelled.  
  
"No, but the whole, entire Griffindor house might if they see how bad you are," George answered back. "Now come on, we are trying this again."  
  
We practiced until it had been dark out for an hour. Percy had gotten somewhat better. He now hit the tennis ball each time, but not that far. Also, his flying improved. We decided that if we practiced the whole day tomorrow, he might be able to pull it off. Finally, Mum called us in.  
  
A/N: Yes!!! I'm done the next chapter. I hope all you readers like it. If you have any, any suggestions, tell me. Even if you think it's stupid. Even if you want Percy (actually Fred in Percy's body) to dress up like a chicken and eat Snape's hair, tell me. Wow, I have a lot of power being the author. I can do anything! Muahahahaha… Sorry. Anyway, review, please!!!!!!  
  
\ /  
  
\ /  
  
\/ 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Sorry if Harry seemed a little OoC, in the last chapter. I just noticed that now. Um, and just the usual stuff, review, I don't own anything but the idea, and everything else. You know the drill.  
  
Some of you said in your reviews that Percy should be able to play Quidditch, because everyone else in his family is pretty good at it. Well, there's an exception to every rule and Percy's the exception for almost every rule in the Weasley family. But Percy will catch on to Quidditch pretty quickly.  
  
Also, I'm just going to have everyone basically wearing "Muggle" clothes because it's easier. In the book, it always says that they change into their school clothes on the change. Do they wear robes outside of school, too?? If you think you know, tell me in a review. Thanks!!  
  
And the story continues…  
  
  
  
"Hey, um, Percy, where do you think you're going?" asked George. I looked around and realized that I was going into our room by accident. Mum was right behind me and she was looking at us strangely. Percy, in my body, had started to head up to his room. I quickly caught up to him. When he saw me, or him…sort of, he realized his mistake and went into my room. I braced myself and entered Percy's room. (AN dun dun dun!!! Sorry, couldn't resist. ( )  
  
It actually wasn't that bad, only bloody clean. I could actually see the floor that wasn't, like in my room, burned or scorched or anything bad, like that. His bed was actually made! I found his pajamas neatly tucked away in a drawer. I put them on and then went over to the bed. I studied the bed for a moment, figuring out how to get into it without messing up the covers. It was very confusing. Finally I just pulled the covers back and got in. For a while, I just stared at the ceiling. Eventually I fell asleep.  
  
PERCY'S POV  
  
When I went upstairs, I accidentally started to go into my room. Fortunately, Fred stopped me and I went to his room, instead. I rarely ever went into the twins' room, maybe once a year. Today, I had been in there twice, counting now. I also inhabited Fred's body, so in a way it didn't count.  
  
"So…what do I do?" I asked George.  
  
"Fred's pajamas are over there," he said, pointing to a rolled up ball of clothing in the corner of the room. I picked them up and shook them out. I noticed how wrinkled they were and sighed. Then, I realized that right now Fred was in my room. Alone! Who knew what he would do? I guess my—er, Fred's face had a look of extreme horror on it because George asked me if I was okay.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I said, still shaken.  
  
"Good."  
  
I put the pajamas on and went to go brush my teeth. When I was finished, I turned the lights off and climbed into Fred's unmade bed and lay down. George was already in bed. For a few minutes, it was quiet. I wondered if George was asleep.  
  
"Percy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"G'night, George," I said. A few minutes later, I was asleep.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't remember where I was. Then everything came back to me at once. Maybe it was a dream, I thought. I got out of bed, not looking where I was, and ran to the nearest mirror. When I saw the reflection my hopes deflated. My brother's face stared back at me, his shoulders sagging.  
  
It was weird, being in someone else's body, even if it is you own brother's. First of all, there is the whole appearance thing, and then the fact that every time you speak, your voice sounds different. Also, I'm taller then Fred, so being shorter is unusual. Being in a twin's body is odd because when ever you see the other twin, it's like looking in a mirror.  
  
I got dressed quietly because George was still sleeping. I glanced at the clock seeing it was 8:00 and sighed. Usually I try to get up at around 6:30, at the latest of course. I went out into the hallway, walked to my room, and went in. Fred was still sleeping.  
  
"Wake up!" I told him.  
  
"Huh? George?" he said, groggily.  
  
"No, it's me."  
  
"What? Me? Percy!" he said, suddenly getting it.  
  
"Yes, now wake up," I said, impatiently. Slowly he sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What are you wearing?" he asked me. "Are those…dress robes?!"  
  
"So what if they are?" I said, thinking that these were the only things in his closet that even slightly resembled something nice.  
  
"I would never, ever wear them when I didn't have to! Besides, those aren't even mine, they're George's."  
  
"Well, what were you planning on wearing?" I asked, already heading over to my closet to pick some nice dress robes for him to wear. When I handed it to him, he grimaced visibly.  
  
"I can't wear that! Just, just look at it!"  
  
"Everyone knows I wear that I wear this kind of stuff. If I didn't, people would get suspicious. Do you want Mum to figure out what happened? She'd ground you forever, probably," I warned him.  
  
"But I'm going to Hogwarts!"  
  
"No, I'm going to Hogwarts. You'll be home, she'll probably lock you in here until Christmas."  
  
"Fine, but I have to get you into some better clothes, then," he agreed. He changed into what I had picked out for him; the whole time a look of pain was on his…my face. Then, he pulled me back into his room, where he went to the closet and picked out some jeans and a T-shirt. The jeans had holes in them!  
  
"Here."  
  
"These things are the worst pieces of clothing I ever saw," I muttered as I put them on. When I finished and looked in the mirror, I had to admit, though, that the outfit did look more like something Fred would actually wear. I guess we were being somewhat noisy because George started waking up.  
  
"Percy? Why are you in my room?" George murmured.  
  
"I'm Fred, you git. Don't you remember yesterday?"  
  
"Oh, oh yeah," George yawned.  
  
"Get up, George. We have to go practice Quidditch. Hogwarts starts tomorrow," I told them. George got out of bed and went to put some clothes on. We all went downstairs and ate a quick breakfast. By that time, everyone else was up, too.  
  
"Ron, Harry, do you want to go practice Quidditch?" I asked him. They were just finishing up a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Okay," Ron said. "But I get to play this time."  
  
"Dad," said George, "do you know if we still have Charlie or Bill's old broom? Percy wants to play, also, but he doesn't have a broom."  
  
"I think there should be an extra broom in the back closet," said Dad.  
  
"That's nice of you, Percy, to do things with your brothers," Mum told me…er…Fred.  
  
Fred went to go get an extra broom, while George, Ron, Harry, and I went outside. Ginny and Hermione followed us; both with a suspicious look on their faces.  
  
  
  
A/N: Is that a cliffhanger?? Anyway, any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions?? Tell me. And finally, please, please, please, please review. Don't make me beg! *gets down on both knees* Okay, I'm begging, please review!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See first chapter.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to post, I've been so busy for school. Umm, please read and review.  
  
  
  
(PERCY'S POV)  
  
Once outside, I was about to mount my broom, when I noticed that Hermione and Ginny were staring at me.  
  
"What?" I asked them.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked me.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked George.  
  
"Percy would never play Quidditch with you guys. Something has to be going on, so you might as well tell us before we find out on our own and tell Mum," Ginny threatened.  
  
Just then, Fred, in my body, walked out of the house carrying a broom that looked like it belonged in a museum, it was so old.  
  
"This was the only one I could find, Percy—I mean—Fred," he said, quickly when he noticed the two girls.  
  
"Oh my god," Hermione started. "You two didn't."  
  
"Wha…what do you mean?" asked Ron, nervous.  
  
"Harry, I know you know what's going on, so you better tell me."  
  
Harry, unsure of what to do, glanced at Fred and me. I slightly shook my head no. The fact that Ron and Harry knew was bad enough. We did not need Hermione and Ginny also knowing. Fred, though, seemed to have other plans. He took a step forward and looked as if he was about to speak. I just sighed to myself. If I did anything now, it would really look suspicious.  
  
"Um…Hermione, Ginny, if we tell you, you cannot say anything to Mum, Dad, or anyone else," he started. "Okay?"  
  
"Sure, but what did you guys do?" Ginny asked. Hermione just nodded her head. You could tell she knew and was not happy about it.  
  
"Well, you see," George said, "Fred and me were making this new type of candy and it didn't really work out that well. We were showing it to Lee when Percy came up and ate it. To make a long story short, he and Fred basically switched bodies."  
  
"What?!" Ginny cried.  
  
"I knew it," Hermione muttered. "What are you going to do? We leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. Do you know how to fix it?"  
  
"We were just going to make another one and then have Percy, I mean, Fred eat it again," George told her.  
  
"We could always write to Dumbledore," she suggested. "Maybe there's something on body switching in one of my books."  
  
"Hermione, we can't tell anyone, especially a teacher. They would just tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry pointed out.  
  
"What about, you know, Harry, him?" Ron asked. I had no idea about what he was talking about. I looked at Fred and George but they also had looks of confusion on their face.  
  
"Yeah, he would probably not tell anyone if I asked him not to. I'll write to him tonight."  
  
"Who's him?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, you can't tell anyone at all. No one. If you did…" Harry trailed off, shaking his head.  
  
"We won't tell," George said. I nodded and so did Fred and Ginny.  
  
"He's my godfather. You've heard of him. But you can't tell anyone. Also, before you say anything, just here me out."  
  
"Harry, come on, tell us," Fred said, impatiently.  
  
"Okay. He's…Sirius Black."  
  
"Harry! That's not funny. Now tell us who he really is," I said.  
  
"I'm not lying. He's really Sirius Black. You see, when my dad went to school, he had three best friends Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew, and Sirius Black. You've all met them, or at least heard about them."  
  
"Are you talking about Professor Lupin?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Isn't Peter Petigrew that wizard that Black killed or something?" I asked. The name sounded somewhat familiar.  
  
"Yeah, but you've also met him," Ron said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Remember Scabbers? My pet rat that I used to have?"  
  
"Whatever happened to him?" George asked. "Didn't Crookshanks eat him or something? No offense, Hermione."  
  
"No, he escaped. He was an Animagus. You know the story better, Harry, you can continue."  
  
"Thanks. Well, everyone thinks that Sirius was my parents' secret-keeper. You know, when Vol—I mean—You-Know-Who was at large. It turned out that at the last minute, Peter became it. He was a traitor; he told You-Know-Who, immediately sold my parents out. Sirius realized this and rushed to my house to only realize that it was too late. He then went to corner Peter. Peter blew up the whole entire street when Sirius got there, making it look as if Sirius had done it. Then he chopped off one of his fingers, and went into his rat form. Sirius was caught and put in Azkaban. Two years ago, when he escaped, he managed to get Ron, Hermione, and me alone. He told us the story, but then Snape cut in and ruined everything. Later that evening, Hermione and I were able to help Sirius escape again. That's about it. We've been keeping in touch, though."  
  
"Wow," said Ginny.  
  
I wasn't sure whether or not to believe. The story sounded right, but how could Sirius Black be good? How could Peter have fooled everyone, especially the Ministry of Magic? But why would Harry make it all up?  
  
"Does anyone else know?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "I know that these people definitely know: Dumbledore, Snape, Professor Lupin, and your mum."  
  
"Mum! How does she know?" asked Fred.  
  
"She was there one time when he came to see me. Right after the Triwizards Tournament."  
  
"Wow. And I thought switching bodies with my brother was weird. That doesn't even compare to finding out your godfather is an escaped, convicted criminal. Not that he really did anything, of course," George thought.  
  
"Harry, are you sure we can trust him?" I asked, still somewhat cautious.  
  
"Of course we can," he answered me. "Dumbledore trust's him."  
  
"But would we say to him?" asked Ron. "Dear Sirius, hi, I just wanted to let you know that two of my brothers switched bodies and we were wondering if you could help us. By the way, please do not tell anyone about it. Sincerely, Ron and crew. Yeah, like he's really going to buy that."  
  
"That's the only thing we can do," I said. "I do not want to be stuck like this."  
  
"Hey! Don't think this is the way I want to spend my last day of summer vacation," retorted Fred.  
  
"Don't start fighting," Ginny warned us. "We should send that letter now, if it will get there soon."  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, "I'll go get a piece of paper and a quill. Be right back." She ran inside the house. Everyone else just stood there, not really talking. A few minutes later, she came back. We all crowded around the table on the porch.  
  
"I'll write it," I said. "I have the neatest handwriting."  
  
"Harry should write it," said Ron. "It is his godfather we are writing to."  
  
"Fine," I sighed. It wouldn't be my fault if no one could read it.  
  
Fortunately, Hermione had gotten several sheets of paper. Everyone was saying what to write at the same time. Harry kept on adding things and crossing them out. Finally I said that Harry should just write it and then we could fix any mistakes. That idea worked well. The finished letter was this:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Hi, it's me Harry. Do you remember Ron's brothers Fred and Percy? Well, Fred and George were doing an experiment and it didn't quite work out. Percy accidentally ate it, causing him and Fred to switch bodies. I know it sounds weird. We decided not to write to Dumbledore because we don't want Mr. or Mrs. Weasley finding out. Do you know of any spells that could help them? If you do, thanks. Hope to see you later.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. I told them about you and they all promised not tell anyone.  
  
"There," said Harry. "I'll get Hedwig to mail it write now." He went up to Ron's room, while the rest of us continued to practice Quidditch. When he came down five minutes later, he joined in. Hermione and Ginny mainly talked and watched us. We played until Mum called us in for lunch.  
  
  
  
A/N: I am done the next chapter. YAY!!!! I am sooooo sorry it took this long. Well, I got to go. Please click on the little box underneath this note, type something in, and click send. Well, thanks, bye!!! 


End file.
